Alex and Piper
by tvloverforlife
Summary: Just an Alex and Piper fan fic.


It was 5am the time I have to get up and start work. Only my work isn't an every day job. I am in prison and my assigned job is to be the janitor. Clean this, clean that clean, clean and clean every thing. My name is Ali Pause and I was part of a famous drug cartel now I am a prisoner; a prisoner janitor, how exciting?!

It started after my mother died. I had no family so I did what ever I wanted to do when ever I wanted to do it parties, sex and drugs. A street girl that used to sell 'the stuff' to me back then. Wanted me to do a pick up and drop off. I was in! Hooked, selling to kids became too easy so I worked for the Cartel. I hired the girls I used to be I was out celebrating my first million at a high end strip club when I meet her. The reason I ended up here! I was with my friends and she was the only person in there so I bought her a drink and asked her to dance. Her name is Pipa Cooper I took her home that night and many nights after that. She asked what I do I? I showed her! Told her she could be in on it too? My mule!

But this one was special she was different. We travelled and partied together she was my business and pleasure. Years we spend as a couple halves to a whole she left me when she met a jerk named Gary. Gary was everything I am not! Boring plain vanilla… I am exciting hot and spicy… like my surname implies when the girls see me they Pause and throw their clothes for me. Her loss though that poor Pipa Cooper. Then I meet Micky richer than me, more powerful than me, more me than well me! We had a life together before THIS. Homes all over the globe, holidays to exotic locations, cars, bike, brand named clothes and shoes.

We were having quite night in when there was a knock at the door. "POLICE OPEN UP!"

"Alexandra Pause you are under arrest; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Handcuffs "snap" "snap."

Michaela Michaels you are under arrest; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Now I am in a 6 by 8 cell with my ex and current flame.

Excitement to be had by all!

The days dragged by slowly and today finally finished. I went back to my bunk with Micky. Thank God we were paired up together I would not know what to do with out her here .A familiar face. Actually there are two familiar faces in my bunk. Pipa.

Yes, ironic they put me in here with the woman I love the one I once loved the one who put me in this hell in the first place by naming me. Who names up the list of command?

Only someone with a death wish. That must have been what she had.

She almost got it the first not we were here. Micky and I arrived off the bus driven by Lara a fellow prisoner. As we passed the yard I seen her I pointed her out to Micky the look on her face said it all but I didn't think she would really try anything. In here we are the newbies. Our orange jump suits make everyone in here aware of that.

I went for my shower at 5pm.I'd heard from some associates that this was the best time to shower for the night.

I'd just stepped under the faucet when the panic alarm sounded. Freezing and wet I jumped out from the stall wrapped my towel around me and wondered what in the world is going on out there?

Micky was laying on her bed when Pipa walked in to the bunk. Micky jumped up and tackled to the floor before she even knew what was happening to her. She punched and punched, kicked and kicked.

Pipa was lying in a pool of her own blood unconscious when the alarm was sounded .Pipa was a blond college girl that travelled with druggies. Micky was the rich king pin that kicked it on the streets. She didn't stand a chance.

Micky was sent to the SHU.A place nearly as bad as PSYCH.I arrived back in the bunk to see Pipa on a stretcher being taken away. Micky in handcuffs going in the other direction. Blood on the floor.

I cleaned it up as much as I hated her for putting me in this living hell I didn't really want to see her dead and that is something that Micky can't and will never understand. That is how I got my job as janitor.

The guard "Porno" (well that is what we call him because he watches porn all day) walked by and seen me scrubbing. "Pause, welcome you're our new janitor" he said in that sarcastic tone of his.

Micky was in SHU and Pipa was in medical. I went to visit Pipa while she was there. If Micky new that she would probably try to kill me to.

I couldn't help it though. I was the reason she was there lying in that bed still as can be almost dead. It may as well have been me bashing her. She ended up with a broken arm, fractured leg, punctured lung, black eyes, dislocated jaw and lots and lots of bruises and cuts. She was a mess.

I sat by her bedside while I thought she was sleeping. She suddenly awoke and grabbed my hand. In that moment I remembered the way our hands fit perfectly together. She squeezed my hand and bought me back to reality. I called the nurse and left.

It was weeks maybe even months later before they both were back into bunks. Needless to say Pipa wasn't with us anymore. The medic didn't want a repeat. Luckily for Micky and myself she was allowed out of SHU and back in my bunk.

I thought for sure that she would go down the hill or sent to the ghetto or something. But no, thanks to the nice guard Nicole she is right where she belongs. We have each other.

I must say that I am still upset with what Micky did and I have told her so on many occasions just because Pipa ratted me out doesn't mean she should have to pay her life for it.

I mean I knew what I was getting into if anything she was he naïve one who didn't. I still have a soft spot for her especially after visiting her and the way she held my hand.

I'd never let Micky know that though. It's not going anywhere. She hasn't spoken to me since she was released from medical I don't even think she remembers me sitting by her bedside.

I am happy with Micky. Or am I? After seeing how violet she can be when she is upset what if she gets upset with me too. I can't fight like her. I have better chance than Pipa did because I grew up on the street.

But it would be like Tyson fighting high school amateur boxer. I love her she wouldn't hurt me she went after Pipa to protect me. Or did she really? Maybe she just wanted Pipa out of the picture so I wouldn't go back to her.

Micky knew how in love I was with her it is actually a possibility. She might have done it to get ahead ,to get her back because once the cops found me they found her too, did she want cred so she wasn't just the newbie, some power like what she had in the outside world See, this is what his place does to you it makes you think irrational thoughts. Sends you mad. Sends you crazy. Just look at Crazy Suzanne!

But I love Micky don't I?

Maybe you can love more than one person at a time. Perhaps I like Pipa because she was my first love. Or Micky because she is my hero and she saved me when I needed someone most.

She was there when Pipa wasn't. Now I have the both of them in my life and I do not know what on earth to do?

Remember how I said that I hadn't seen or heard from Pipa at all lately. Well, that soon changed.

Once fully recovered she was sent back to work. Only she couldn't do metal work anymore because her arm still wasn't the best. She was assigned Janitor number 2.

She would clean in the mornings and I would clean in the afternoons. They (the guards probably "Porno") worked it out so we wouldn't be seeing each other but on the odd occasion we would catch a glimpse of each other when clocking off and on respectively.

It was before the weekend when she actually said "Hello" to me. After that we would update each other on work to be completed.

Out of the blue one day she said to me that she remembered something from her time in medical that I was there. She told me that she knew that it wasn't my fault and that she does not blame me.

Afterwards we were actually able to hold a civil conversation and she asked me how I was doing in here. She cared! She'd been here a little longer than me and she knew what it could be like. We started to talk regularly and it was like old times.

Meanwhile Micky was in the kitchen cooking away thinking that I was in the bunk getting ready for work. I started going to work early just to swap stories with Pipa and get in a bit if a chat before I had to clock on.

Micky was up for early release. When the unthinkable happened. She was sprung trafficking drugs in here.

Even I didn't know that is what she was doing and I was her girlfriend at the time. We spent almost every waking hour together.

The only thing about it was that at least I wasn't dragged down with her since I had no idea about it what so ever. I later found out that she was bringing them in through the kitchen with Trick and 'Mother Hen.' They had them delivered in the food boxes.

They'd smash open the boxes and smuggle them into the yard in pockets, bras, shorts. Even their socks.

Micky was the only one caught. Trick was a pro. Everyone was too afraid of Mother Hen because she had been in here forever so the inmates weren't stupid enough to turn her in and even if they had the guards were too afraid of her to touch her. "Russians" *shakes head* is what "Porno" would do when the subject of 'Mother Hen' was bought up. She's called 'Mother Hen' because she is mother to most of the girls in here and rumour has it that she once smuggled drugs in a chicken she's very creative.

Micky got send to the SHU. For the second time. The girls in here say that you don't go to the SHU a third time you go down the hill. She was in for longer this time much longer.

Her crime might not have been violent but the screws were trying to teach her and everyone else in here a lesson. You don't deal in here.

Must have been a month before she got out. She came back to my bunk but was under very strict conditions. No yard, no running track, no Tv.

Basically work, eat, sleep repeat. It was there way of making sure we all know who the boss is. It's not us.

They can take everything away from you in the blink of an eye.

They took everything from Micky. She had me that was it.

Trick and 'Mother Hen' stayed away from her. Away from us really. They kept clear of all those that were known as dealers in here or were on the outside.

They didn't want what happened to my Micky to happen to them. She returned from SHU an absolute mess.

She was thin and gaunt. Her hair was a tangled, mattered and long. She hardly ever got to shower or eat.

She couldn't sleep from the sounds of other screams. Her skin was pale, white and ghostly. There were bags under her eyes and her lips were chaffed and cracked from her yelling out for someone to get her out!

2 months after SHU Micky regained back all of her privileges.

A month after she was dead.

Yes you read that correctly Micky died.

A drug overdose.

Trick got her back in to dealing.

She had a baggie on her was feeling depressed.

Needed a high. Took some. Took some more.

Did the entire bag of drugs.

Died in a storage closet.

The storage closet we used to go to before work to be alone.

The storage closet was where nice guard Nicole found her.

Slumped on the floor.

Eyes tightly shut. Lying in a pool of white powder. She was bleeding from the nose and mouth cocaine side effects. The rest of her body was white and her hair was fanned around her like a halo.

An angel. My angel.

Only she was the one that needed a guardian angel.

Nicole let us give Micky a proper funeral. A farewell of sorts. "Porno" was dead against "Are we going to have a funeral for every junkie that dies in here well I bet hire out a suit every week coz I will need one that often!" I heard him say to her.

Out near the running track was a shine we made for Micky. It included pictures of her. A number of her possessions and a few flowers that Nicole bought and gave to the girls so they had something for Micky.

I did the eulogy.

Afterwards, people went about their day as if nothing had happened. But I just went through the motions. Eat, watch TV, play a board game, have a game of cards with the girls, Sleep and get ready to do it all again tomorrow all whilst thinking about her.

In the days that followed I began to see why she did it. It wasn't a suicide it was a way to not feel like this.

To not feel empty and a lone and like your life isn't already over.

It's horrible in here normally but it is worse when you have no one.

I didn't leave the bunk unless I had to. For weeks I would get visitors from other bunks and other areas. I must have been a great host because they never came back.

The person I wanted to see wouldn't come back. It had been a month I was still zombie like and in a daze.

There was a soft knock at the sort of door to my room. It was Pipa.

"Come in" I replied mechanically.

She cautiously entered and sat on the side of my bed on the edge of the bed right down the bottom like she wasn't sure how close was too close or how far away was too far away to be.

"I'm sorry" two words were all that she said. That was all that it took to make me sob uncontrollably.

Then she continued... "I wanted to come sooner but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to offer my condolences and be here for you I just didn't know how you would react and I did not want to upset you like I have right now. I want you to know that I am here for you. You can talk to me and I will listen. I will try and help you. You need a friend in here especially now and I can be it. Your friend to help you through this."

She stopped speaking and moved up the bed towards me. She took me in her arms. Tears streamed down my face. She ran her fingers through my hair and let me know that she was there.

Then the unthinkable, the unimaginable occurred. I kissed her. We were sitting on my bed she moved to look at me she opened her mouth to speak. I leant over and kissed her.

All these feelings were rushing around inside of my head. All of these emotions which I could not control. Making my head spin and my body act of it's own accord. I kissed her hard and fast. My tongue darted past her lips and my fingers twisted though her hair.

She broke away. "I can't do this!" she stated.

"You just miss her you don't want me."

"That's not true, baby. I want you and I think I have wanted you all along I was just too blind to see it."

She kissed my check. Then my neck. She rubbed my back. She held my hand.

Then it was lights out and she had to go back to her bunk to check in.

I tossed and turned all that night. In my dream when I finally slept there was both Micky and Pipa.

I am still torn between the two even when one of them isn't around. Am I betraying Micky? Is it too soon? Does Pipa feel like I am using her? How will we keep this a secret of anything does even come of this? Am I just lonely? Is she just lonely? Are we really right for one another? So many questions to answer.

Can we start of where we left off? Is the big one.

The next day we meet each other during work. I was about to start Pipa was getting ready to go. Wheeling the cart out to the closet.

She whispered "Hello, I missed you" as she breezed past me. I followed her into the closet on her heels.

"Hi, I missed you too." I whispered into her hair as I grabbed her around the waist.

She jumped in surprise and stumbled against the cart. I held onto her arm and steadied her on her feet. When she was up right I enveloped her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I wish that I could have done this all night long with you baby." I spoke softly.

"Shhh" she said. Then proceeded to kiss me on the mouth. Her lips pressed softly into mine then harder with each second that has gone by. Her tongue traces the length of my lips. Then it dances with mine.

My hands are around her neck. Her hands are around my waist. Her fingertips glide up and down my back bone. She sends shivers up my spine.

She pushes the cart out of the way and pushes me into the wall. My back is pressed up the wall and my front is pressed into her. She breaks our kiss for a second and puts her hands up my shirt.

With a flick of her wrist my shirt and bra drop to the floor. I'm standing with her hands cupping my breasts. Her mouth moves down my neck.

She nibbles my collarbone. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to feel the pleasure and pain.

Her head moves further down and she takes my hard, erect nipple in her mouth. She is almost on her knees when I pull her pants down.

Half kneeling and half standing in front of me in a black g string she is a sight to behold. I stroke up and down her legs. The inside and outside of her thighs.

"Enough, I can't take it anymore" She moans as she moves from my right breast to my left. I whip away her underwear.

I plunge my finger into her. She is dripping wet and I can feel her body convulsing.

"More, more" as she stands to kiss me. I add another finger. Thrust harder into her then I ever had in my entire life.

I fall to my knees and I lick her like ice-cream in the middle of the desert. I lick her clit and her lips. I thrust my tongue into her cunt. In out, in out. I circle her clit and she screams.

I cover her mouth with my hand as she rocks against my mouth. She squirts and I lick her dry.

I revert to my standing position and trail kisses up her neck. She tackles me to the concrete floor and giggles with a mischievous smile on her face.

She pulls off my bottoms now I am naked beneath her. She tops me with her clit on my clit and grinds and grinds.

Until I can't take anymore. I bite my lip then I bite hers.

We rise from the floor and redress. "I love you" she states as she walks out the door.

I lie against the wall and shake my head. Then I pick up the mop and get to work.

Thank god my job doesn't require a lot of concentration. That was just not going to happen today.

All I could think about was the next time that we get to be alone.

It was Sunday. Before church. Yes, criminals in prisons go to church. Just not me. I go earlier than the service and for other reasons *cough* *cough.*

She slipped a note under my pillow while I was at work. I read it that night after crawling into bed. "Meet me at the chapel at 5am in the morning before service. I will make you say Oh my god. Love baby."

It was defiantly from her if it had said "From Pipa" then I knew it was a set up. But "Baby" gave her away it as legit. I'd be seeing her in the morning at church.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my hands in my pants imagining that they were hers. What would we get up tomorrow I could only wait and see?

Next morning I rise at 4. of time to have a shower and try to look decent. Khaki clothes suit basically no one. Maybe a model could pull them off. Pipa defiantly does she could wear a shopping bag and look like a million dollars.

4.55 am. I am waiting around the side of the chapel. It is still dark thank god none of the screws will see me.

5.00a.m. on the dot. She arrives. She takes my hand and leads me through the front door. She roughly shoves me onto a pew.

Jumps on top of me. Puts her hand down my drawstring pants and shoves her fingers into me.

She plunges and swirls around inside of me. Her fist is in me her thumb is circling.

I can feel her fingers touch my cervix. Her other hand encasing my nipple. I arch my back and squeal in delight.

Her mouth is on mine stopping my screams. My entire body is shuddering from intense pleasure.

I recover. "You made me do more than say Oh my god" I say into her ear. I bite her earlobe (just one of her more sensitive places) I suck her earlobe. I glide down her body. I move away her shirt I bite and suck her nipples one at a time.

Then it is time to go the service is about to begin. We dress and try to make ourselves look presentable and not like we have just fucked in a church on the pews. Drips of my cum were still to be seen on the pew pity the poor person to sit there.

We were about to leave when Pipa bent over the pew she stuck out her tongue and licked up my cum. "Next time I will be getting it from the source" she says sneakily.

She kisses me one last time and we part ways. We depart from the church and get back to our bunks before anyone even notices that we went missing.

Another reason that we are keeping this whole thing a secret is that the girls can not find out. Not Trick, not 'Mother Hen,' not any of Micky's friends. If they did we would both be dead.

Myself for 'betraying' Micky and Pipa for getting her sent to SHU and starting her downward spiral. They would think it was a conspiracy theory and that is the last thing we need in here.

We need to do our time and get out of here. Alive, preferably, obviously.

Then there was the guards. Get caught fucking get sent down the hill. I couldn't let her get sent down the hill and I think that she felt the same way about me. We were careful best case scenario if we got caught would be for it to be by Nicole. She wouldn't rat us out and we could still be together.

Out of an entire prison with only one person on our side we had to watch ourselves. Watch ourselves closely. Not get too caught up in the lust and love and look after each other.

We started a system after that Sunday. Pipa would drop a note under my pillow, in my shoe, somewhere in my bunk and sign it "baby."

I would drop a note for her at the end of each shift for her to pick up in the morning signing it with "Pause" everyone else around here called me Ali. There was no chance of confusion and no chance of a set up.

The first note arrived on Sunday night. Was I really this irresistible? Was she really this irresistible? Defiantly, yes is my answer to the last question she would have to answer the first.

It read "Come to work early and I will make you cum. Love you like a fat kid loves cake. Baby."

I showed up early the next day almost an hour early to be exact. Not that it would take that long just that I wanted us to be able to take our time together. Enjoy our time together.

We went to the shower block. The only place open and deserted in the middle of the day.

We stripped and I led her into the shower. We closed the curtain and leant up against each other up against the wall. She turned the tap on to cover our noise and moans.

She dropped to her knees and licked from my ankles to my thighs. Over and over again.

"I thought you were going to make me cum?" I say to her.

"Do you want me to pause Miss Pause?" she replies to me.

"Not in a million years!" I respond to her.

She turns up the heat. She bites my clit. She tugs my lips between her teeth. She licks slow long strokes all the way up all the way down.

She traces figure eights on my clit that is when she has me. I squirt into her mouth and it runs down her chin. She licks up all my wetness and gets to her feet to face me "My turn" she chastises.

We switch of the water and jump from the shower. I take her by the hand to the bench in the locker room. I lay her down first and climb on top of her.

I put my cunt in her face and my mouth to her cunt. I lick slowly tentatively. Building her up slowly. She dives straight in. Eating me out like I am the last thing she will eat on this earth.

I am controlling myself. I realise I better speed things up. I want us to cum together in union. My tongue go's around and around. It goes in and out. Up and down. I feel her tightening her grip on my tongue. I thrust it in and she cums.

I cum too right at the same time she is groaning into me and flicking my lips. We squirt onto each other's face and we are a mess of shiny, quivering sex.

She slides into her jumpsuit. "Wait for tonight's note!" a very mischievous grin appears on her face. Then she walks out the door. I lay there naked on the bench staring after her.

It's Monday night I crawl into bed after the huge day I have had and I reach under the pillow to find the note that I just knew would be there.

"Meet me by the tool shed I am going to screw you. Baby." Now that was an interesting message.

Lunchtime everyone is working or at the cafeteria. I sneak out as if I am going to lunch. I head around the back near the tool shed. Only select people are allowed there including janitors. So the area is pretty well quite.

I wait by the shed just standing there when someone puts their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" says a familiar voice.

"Hopefully not 'Porno'!" was my reply.

She spins me around and plants a kiss on my right cheek. I hold on to her waist. Then she leads me into the shed.

"Your message was intriguing just so you know" I tell her.

"It was meant literally" Pipa pulls out a screwdriver.

"Remove your clothes and spread your legs!"

'I love it when she gets all serious and controlling.' I think to myself.

Not wanting to get her too out of sorts. I do what she says. Firstly off with my khaki drawstring pants. Then my black boxer shorts. I am standing naked from the waist down in a tool shed surrounded by shelves in the middle of the day with the blond prisoner girl I love.

I spread my legs. I smile at her. A devious 'what you gonna do' grin.

Without warning she moves towards me and smashes the screw driver handle into me. She thrusts and pushes it like it is a part of her own body.

It fills me and makes me want more. She slides it in deeper and deeper. As far as it will go.

Then she pulls it out. She repeats this over and over. Until she pushes me over the edge.

We are now on the floor she is on top of me the screwdriver is in me. I am clutching it with my cunt. My juices are dripping onto the floor.

Her hand is moving fast as her mouth latches onto my breast.

I pant "I like it when you screw me now you're about to get screwed."

I pull it out of me and out of her hand. I wrestle her until I am in the one on the top and in control. I tear away her pants and thong. I ram the handle into her.

Just when she has accommodated the huge thing I take it out and start all over again. Her hot breathe is on my neck and her legs are around the screwdriver and my hand.

I trail wet kisses from her neck to her navel. Wetness is dripping from her. It's time to focus and get serious. I stop my kissing and begin wildly thrusting.

I thrust that screwdriver handle into her as hard and fast as I can. Using it like the big black dildo that we used to have on the outside. I know she is close she is whimpering "Oh, oh, oh"

One mighty flick of my hand and she is there. A waterfall erupts from her cunt and she soaks my hand, the screwdriver and the floor. I clean her up licking from her cunt to where her pubic hair would be if she had any (clean freak.)

"Now let's get out of here before any screws realise we have been screwing around." Dressed in our uniforms we walk out the side door and head in different directions.

Tuesday night. That note is under my pillow.

"Meet me in the library after lights out. We can read a book but you're not going to get much sleep. Baby."

All day long on Wednesday I think of her in the morning she would be at work. At lunchtime I catch her eye in the cafeteria. In the afternoon I am at work. After dinner I go back to my bunk and attempt to act as normally as possible.

Totally not like I am about to sneak out and play with Pipa in the Library. Dressed in Pyjamas. I snuggle up in bed and hold the note. I sniff it and smell her scent. I glide my fingers of the words like brail. I think of her .I think of us.

In the shed, the shower, the church, the closet. I think back to when we lived together. I think of her and that's when I realise I need to go now or risk being late or getting caught.

Slippers on my feet I slide out of my bunk. Turn down the hall feeling my way amongst the darkness. I make it to the Library on time.

I grab her wrists and take her into the book shelves. I glide her to the ground and slip off her nighty with one hand. She is naked beneath me. To make it fair I remove my singlet and shorts, flick of my slippers.

I press my hips into hers, my boobs into hers, my tongue into hers and my cunt into hers. I press my clit against her clit. My whole body is against her. I ride her until we are both orgasming so hard that the only thing keeping the whole damn prison from hearing us is our mouths on each other.

Then I turn so I am next to her. I spoon her and hug her until we both agree that it really is time for us to go.

It was like old times. Just holding her in my arms. Never wanting to let go. Waiting for the next note and the next time.

Thursday we pass each other at work. She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and presses it into the palm of my hand. Not a word is said by either of us.

On my break I read it "I have a gift for you. Baby."

After lights out I find my way into her empty bunk.

"This is your gift, surprise."

She pulls out a double ended dildo. "My neighbour had it smuggled in for herself and her girl but I figures they don't need it right now so why let it go to waste."

We wriggle each other pants off and crawl into the small single bed on top of her. I put it inside of her first then I slide the other end into myself.

I rock and rock like a rocking horse. It's disappearing into both of us. The bed is creaking better slow it down. She flips me over and takes her turn as the dominant one. Never under estimate a blond. Within seconds cum is gushing from my cunt all over myself, her and the dildo. Just when it stops dripping from me is starts dripping from her.

I take it of her and bring her end to my lips. I wrap my lips around it and suck. "Time for the real thing." I comment as I make my way down the bed to the source. I lick and suck her dry and we are both spent.

I kiss her on the forehead and leave.

Our sexcapades continued for 10 years.

Not a soul found out.

We got out.

Lived happily ever after

The End.


End file.
